


No Thinking for a Little While

by Hanakimicali



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Bottom Bucky Barnes, Bucky Barnes Has Issues, M/M, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Steve Rogers is Not a Virgin, Top Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-07-03 05:10:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15812070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hanakimicali/pseuds/Hanakimicali
Summary: Bucky gets lost in his thoughts. The only one who can pull him out is Steve Rogers.





	No Thinking for a Little While

It was dark in the room; Bucky could barely see his fingers that were held out inches in front of his eyes. He wondered when the feeling of being old had finally settled into his ancient bones? Had he just turned 27 or was he truly a hundred years old? That could all be due in part to how he lived his life now. He didn't even live by himself yet. Although most nights still weren't spent at home. Most of the time he was at Steve's apartment, like tonight.

Steve was out late again, Bucky vaguely remembered that he had heard that the Avengers had a meeting tonight at Stark tower. He couldn’t entirely remember, all he knew was that Steve was going to be out late again. So, Bucky waited in the dark, staring at his war worn hands and wondering where his youth had gone. If he was such an old man, why did Steve wanted to be with him? Steve could have any guy he wanted, younger too. Instead he chose to stay with Bucky. He chose to help Bucky, rehabilitate him and help him dig deep to retrieve his memories. As he analyzed the thick veins on the back of his flesh hand, he heard the door quietly open. 

Steve was home, it was now a quarter past eleven. Bucky could hear him sigh as he slipped out his shoes by the front door. His foot falls were heavy against the hardwood floor.

"Buck?" Steve called out quietly but only silence filled the apartment. Steve knew he was there somewhere. Ever since he had pulled him out of the river and agreed to let the Avengers help him regain control of his memories, Bucky had been living in the guest bedroom of Steve’s apartment. In part because Steve wanted him close; the other side being that none of the Avengers trusted Bucky farther than they could throw him. Steve thought for a moment to reaffirm that he hadn't done anything to warrant the silent treatment from Bucky. He slowly walked towards his bedroom until he got to the open doorway. Just as he was about to flip on the light, he heard the voice of his best friend come from inside the dark room.

"Don't." He said simply; loud enough for Steve to hear. Steve did as he was told, he stopped himself from turning on the light and looked towards the bed; where he assumed Bucky was.

"Don't turn on the light." Bucky said, a little louder this time. Steve stood, not really understanding the situation but he knew better than to disobey Bucky when his voice was this dark. There was an awkwardness hanging in the air around him and Steve didn't know why it was there suddenly. He heard Bucky stand from the bed, even though he could barely make out his figure in the dark.

"Doesn't it bother you?" Bucky asked, his voice getting closer and closer to Steve with every step he took. Steve couldn't take this; the vagueness of the situation was going to drive him crazy. In a moment, he felt the heat of Bucky's breath just inches away from his own face; it was enough to drive him mad. The only sound that filled the space between them was the quiet whir of the metal slats of Bucky’s arm.

"Does what bother me, Buck?" Steve said, just barely above a whisper as he could feel Bucky's face very close to his. It made goosebumps rise on his arms; having Bucky close to him like this always had this effect on him. It made his blood boil, so much so that Steve thought he would burst from the pressure. He could feel Bucky's metal hand gently touch the front of the thin t-shirt that he wore. He was constantly impressed with how an arm built for destruction could still touch so gently. Just the slightest motion and Steve's head was already swimming in thoughts of Bucky's body wrapped around his. 

"That we keep growing up...but we’ve stopped growing older…' Steve looked deeply into his eyes, they were clearer now that they were standing so close. His eyes finally adjusting to the darkness. He could recognize the gleam of the thin layer of tears that threatened to spill over Bucky’s eye lids. "…where’s the end of the line?" Bucky finally whispered, sending shivers down Steve's spine. Bucky's words worried him; Steve grabbed Bucky's wrist and pushed him away slightly.

"You must be blind." Steve whispered back. In the dim light Bucky could see his mischievous smirk grow bigger. Steve put both his strong hands on Bucky's chest and began to push him deeper into the darkness of the room. Bucky felt his legs hit the back of the bed and in seconds he was on his back, Steve hovering over him dominantly. 

"They say once you get up there in age...your vision starts to go." Steve said as he climbed on the bed, his face just inches away from Bucky's. Bucky suddenly felt cold fingers snake underneath his t-shirt, excruciatingly slow and it was making him nervous. Every nerve on his skin was aware of Steve's actions and it made his skin heat up. He knew was coming next, this wasn't the first time they had fucked or made love to each other. Each time always made Bucky love him a little bit more. However, all this love still couldn't hide away his insecurities. Bucky was about to speak but he felt chilly finger tips on his lips. He looked up at Steve, who still had a mischievous smirk on his lips.

"Tonight, just this once. Let me show you.” Steve spoke in a low, husky voice. Something completely different than what Bucky was used to from his lover. Bucky was used to low mewls and sweet words. This was a whole different kind of Steve, one that was domineering and in control of the situation. A part of him was nervous but he knew that Steve understood him better than anyone; he would be safe. He would be loved. 

He let Steve gently push him back onto the bed, his heart began to race just at the thought of the things that he was going to let Steve do to him. It excited him more than anything else. Steve’s long fingers quickly started to trace the bare skin of his flesh arm; goosebumps raising themselves on every inch of his skin. Steve was going at an incredibly slow pace; so slow that it was almost cruel. Bucky closed his eyes and decided that it was best to be patient and let Steve do whatever he wanted. When Steve was done admiring his skin, he turned his attention to the metal arm. Bucky had always felt self-conscious of it but never around Steve. He never acted like it was anything out of the ordinary to him.

Steve finally decided to move to his shirt; unhooking the buttons slowly; every time a new button was undone Steve moved the fabric out of the way and laid an innocent, promising kiss of the skin that he exposed. Such an innocent action, and yet Bucky couldn't suppress the growing tightness of his pants. He wanted nothing more than to be free of his clothing; to grab a hold of Steve and have his way with him; but he knew that that wasn't on the agenda tonight. He wasn't in control but that didn't stop him from sitting up and stripping himself of his shirt. 

He couldn’t take it anymore; Steve was moving too slowly and his desire for him was growing by the second. Bucky groaned loudly as Steve's hand met the front of his pants. The heat of his hands was almost enough to send Bucky over the edge; the pressure of Steve's hand rubbing against him made him break into a sweat. He looked into Steve's eyes and saw the look that he loved so much. Steve's eyes were glazed over in desire for him; Bucky could never get enough of the feeling. The feeling of being loved by the most amazing man that he had ever know; and would ever know in his lifetime. Bucky lifted Steve's white t-shirt over his head and tossed it aside like it was nothing. There was no need for it anymore.

Steve's skin was smooth against his chest; their heat rubbing off each other. Steve leaned in for a kiss and Bucky accommodated him happily, their lips and tongue's sliding off each other in perfect rhythm. While Bucky was concentrating on working Steve with his mouth, he could feel Steve begin to unbutton his pants. The thought alone was enough to excite him to the point of explosion; but he knew that Steve wouldn't appreciate Bucky finishing off before he even got started. Bucky broke the kiss for a moment to stare into the eyes of his lover; Steve gave him a confident little smile. There was a promise in there somewhere; Bucky knew that Steve would always be there to take care of him.

Bucky was the first one to look away; leaning back on the bed and getting comfortable, he knew that he would be busy for a long while. Steve's tongue roamed the contours of Bucky's muscled body; up and down. Catching every nook and cranny with the slick tip of his tongue. His hands working at the fly of Bucky's jeans, egging it loose so that he could quickly slide the pants off his slender legs.

Bucky was never good with words; and if he had been asked to describe in one thousand words or less how good it felt to have Steve's lips wrap around his cock; he would set down his pen and walk away. It was indescribable; that was the only way he could think to word it. He would never in his lifetime be able to get enough of it; Steve was truly a magician. He knew how to move his lips and lap his tongue and how to moan at the perfect moment so that it sent shivers all the way down to Bucky’s toes. Bucky let his long fingers comb themselves through Steve's soft hair as his breath began to hitch in his throat.

Just when he thought he was going to let go and spill into Steve's mouth; Steve sat up and looked up at his lover and best friend with a cocky smile written across his face. Bucky was panting, a layer of sweat forming on his forehead that he didn't even notice was growing there. He looked up at Steve with impatient eyes.

"Why did you stop?" Bucky said, but he was met with silence. Steve reached towards the bedside table and pulled out a small tube from the drawer and looked back to Bucky with an expectant smile on his face. Bucky inhaled deeply and without being asked, he turned over on the bed so that he was lying on his stomach. A part of him was nervous, he was never on the bottom; he was always in control. Tonight, however, felt different. He could tell the moment his back hit the bed. He wasn't going to be in control, he couldn’t be; he had to hand the control to Steve. It made him both nervous and excited at the same time.

Bucky felt Steve reach around him and take him in his hand. The cool skin of his palm turned Bucky on even more. He pumped slowly, trying to keep an even pace; desperate not to let this be over too quickly. Although there was only so much that both men could take. Bucky was going insane from heat and the tingle that was beginning to grow in the pit of his stomach; and Steve couldn't get enough of touching the man underneath him; he was intoxicating. A harsh yelp sounded through the eerily quiet room as Bucky felt something colder than Steve’s fingers touch him. He tried his best to look back, but at the angle he was situated; he couldn't look behind him, but he knew that Steve was smiling. A bastard, as always.

He felt his stomach tighten as Steve worked the sticky, cool lubricant over his ass; he was beginning to get desperate thoughts flowing through his mind. Wanting nothing more in this moment than to be fucked by the man behind him. As if he was getting his wish granted, he felt Steve begin to slowly push into him; with every movement of his cock opening Bucky up further. After a few quiet, desperate moments, Steve began to move at a steady pace; working himself in and out of Bucky's tight ass. The sensations were almost too much for them both, as Steve got used to the feel of Bucky’s tightness; his pace began to pick up. With every thrust of his hips he continued to jerk off Bucky at the same pace. Bucky wanted nothing more than to look up into Steve’s eyes, to plead for the man to make him cum. He could feel the heat pooling at the pit of his stomach and he was beginning to see double. As much as he wasn't much for words; he was usually just as quiet in bed; leaving the heavy moans and thick curses to Steve; but he couldn't help himself tonight. He was feeling sensations jolt through his body of which he never thought could be possible. With every deep thrust of Steve's hips, a moan would escape Bucky's lungs; almost as if it was being forced out of him.

Bucky could feel Steve's thrusts becoming a bit more erratic and he knew what this meant in his head; but all he had to energy to do was cry Steve's name every time he pounded further and further into him. "Steve...make me cum..." Bucky would whisper as Steve planted messy kisses on his bare back; his long fingers grasping at a long tuft of hair on the back of his head; his other hand endlessly pumping Bucky's cock.

“Fuck Bucky…” Steve cursed as he felt himself take a deep breath, seconds away from orgasm. It all happened within a few moments; Bucky came into Steve’s scorching hand, letting the pleasure spill from himself as he continued to get fucked by Steve. With two or three more thrusts, Steve forced himself into Bucky has far as he could go before pumping his intense orgasm into Bucky.

Steve, having no more energy left in him let himself collapse haphazardly onto Bucky's back; rolling off a few seconds later when he realized that Bucky hadn't said anything yet. He couldn't tell if that was a good thing or a bad thing; no one ever complained about being fucked senseless before; Steve wondered if Bucky would do so for the first time in history. Steve listened to the labored breathing coming from his lover for a few minutes while he desperately tried to get his own breathing back to a normal pace. Finally, he looked over at Bucky, who turned his face to look back. When Steve really looked at Bucky's face, he could see that there were lines of tears staining his face. His heart jumped in his chest as he scooted closer to Bucky and lay his palm on the man's damp cheek.

"Buck? Are you okay?" Steve asked, concern filling his voice. He was scared; this wasn't what he had expected after what they had just done. But when he looked in Bucky's eyes, he saw happiness. Bucky's eyes were shinning. Clear for the first time since they had met each other again on the bridge. 

"Everything is gonna be alright." Bucky whispered out loud as another tear rolled down his cheek.

**Author's Note:**

> Fic title comes from the song "Fake Empire" by The National.
> 
> I started this fic years and years and years ago and it wasn't even about Stucky back then. Sometimes you just need to re-purpose old fics ideas. I still don't know what this is supposed to be though. 
> 
> You can find my on tumblr as hanakimicali.


End file.
